


distractions

by Anonymous



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:20:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28640646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: "You were quiet," Caleb whispers, a thumb brushing against Essek's lower lip."I usually am," Essek says, smirking at him. "I wouldn't mind discovering if you are.""Oh, I could simply tell you," Caleb says, radiating fake innocence, but he doesn't complain when Essek drags him in for another kiss.
Relationships: Essek Thelyss/Caleb Widogast
Comments: 2
Kudos: 187
Collections: Anonymous





	distractions

Essek is not really a sexual person. He is sexually attracted to people, usually people he finds interesting and engaging, and often does nothing about it. 

Caleb is different. His sexual attraction towards Caleb makes him feel like he is drowning, like he cannot get enough air. He flushes, sometimes, when Caleb gets too close to him when showing him something in a book. Last time Caleb touched him, he closed his eyes and counted to ten in three different languages. It didn't help. 

"Can I—" Caleb asks, one of those times when he is touching him, his fingers softly holding his wrist. There are many thoughts on Essek's mind — about how delicate Caleb's grip is, about how Essek loves that he treats him so carefully, about how he would love it if his grip was harsher. None of those thoughts are related to the thread of their conversation, so he doesn't know what Caleb is asking. 

He nods. 

Caleb's mouth is suddenly against his. Their lips press together — just a press of lips, slow enough that Essek could get away from him. He doesn't. Instead, he moves his free hand to Caleb's chest, as if to hold himself up.

He touches Caleb's lips with his tongue, and then their tongues are touching, and — Essek has always felt awkward about this precise activity, but he cannot right now, not when Caleb's tongue is in his mouth, wet and hot.

They keep kissing, and Essek knows that having sex in a magic laboratory is a bad idea. There is a number of experiments that could explode if they fell to the floor, and Essek would prefer not discovering which ones.

"If you want to continue," Caleb pants against Essek's mouth, "we should move."

"It's fine," Essek says, throwing caution to the wind, somehow managing to sit himself on Caleb's lap. Caleb makes a slow surprised noise, puts his hands on Essek's thighs. Essek is in a slightly uncomfortable position — he likes wearing tight clothing, just exactly his size, and straddling a man's lap is not something his clothes were crafted to endure. 

Still, he does not care, grabbing Caleb's face between his hands and kissing him, a thumb almost touching his mouth. One of Caleb's hands is suddenly on Essek's back, then on the back of his head, keeping him in place as he starts pressing kisses against his neck.

"We really should move," Caleb says, equal parts amused and urgent. "I do not believe your chairs were made to support the weight of two grown men." 

"I can move," Essek says, grinding down against Caleb's lap. His dick had already been interested, but the mix of the contact and Caleb's shaky moan is enough to make him gasp.

"Don't make me check if I can carry you to your bedroom," Caleb whispers. "I think we'll both be disappointed."

Essek lets out a chuckle, and finally gets up, lets Caleb grab his wrist again as they move towards Essek's bedroom.

"What—" Caleb starts, but Essek interrupts him, pulling him down until they are kissing again. Essek is sure he was bringing up a valid concern, but he is pressing Essek against the door, a hand on his butt and the other on the back of his head, fingers caressing his shaved head. 

"You were saying?" Essek asks after a second, and Caleb just unbuttons Essek's shirt, softly bites right where the button was seconds ago.

"I'm sure it was not important," he whispers, licking his neck in a way Essek would consider disgusting from anyone else. "I'll remember."

"I'm sure you will," Essek starts, but before he can continue his teasing Caleb is pressing his hand against his dick, and Essek gasps. "Let's move to the bed."

"Aren't you the one who didn't want to move?" His hand opens his pants deftly, makes its way inside Essek's underwear. He strokes once, twice, not much space inside Essek's clothing but pleasurable all the same. 

"If I don't undress soon I'm going to ruin my clothing," Essek says, out of breath. "And I will be extremely mad at you." 

Caleb's nose presses against his cheek, and then he kisses him on the nose, on an eyelid, on the forehead. "As you wish."

He takes his hand out, which was not what Essek wanted, but lets him regain his wits, start unbuttoning the buttons Caleb didn't care about. "I wish for many things," he informs him, looking at the way Caleb is still completely dressed, sleeves pushed up to his elbows but buttoned up completely. He is sitting with his legs open, leaving a space for Essek to walk into once he discards his shirt. 

"I hope I'll manage to give you what you wish for tonight, then," Caleb says, kissing Essek's chest now he cannot reach Essek's face. He keeps biting, softly, never for long enough or with enough strength to leave a mark, but enough to send pulses of arousal through Essek each and every time. "Were you not going to undress?"

'Shut up,' stays on the tip of his tongue, childish, and instead Essek pushes his pants down and off, followed by his underwear. 

"Ah, this is better than earlier," Caleb says, immediately making his fingers travel down his torso until they reach his dick, a thumb spreading moisture around the tip. "May I suck you?"

It's weird, such a formal question, but Caleb raises an eyebrow seconds after, and Essek nods with a smile, though he pushes his shoulders away the moment he tries to get him into his mouth.

"You'll hurt your back," he explains, moving until he is sitting on the bed, finally reaching their destination. He looks as Caleb moves towards him. "Were you planning on undressing?" 

"Not really," Caleb hums, an elbow next to Essek's hip as he grabs his dick on his hand once more. He licks softly, in a way that Essek knows is just more teasing. Essek would try to act unaffected, but — he would fail.

He lets his hand fall to Caleb's hair, long under his fingers. The ever-growing locks have chased his fantasies for a while, but just touching them is enough, especially as Caleb finally wraps his mouth around the tip of his dick, his tongue making a delicate appearance. 

He keeps treating Essek like he is made of glass, careful and slow, and Essek cannot complain because it is obvious how much he is enjoying it. Caleb's mouth stays mainly around the tip, his hand wrapping around the rest of the length, as he masturbates him, the oral sex almost an afterthought. 

It's not the fast orgasm he usually chases by himself. He is often too rough with himself, or too clinical, and this is definitely neither of those. Caleb's hand doesn't stop, but his mouth moves sometimes, soft kisses pressed right on the tip, or on his thighs, or on Essek's hand when he moves to touch his cheek. 

"I'm going to come soon," he warns him, and Caleb nods, once, then seems to change his mind and their lips meet again, fiercely, his teeth biting on Essek's as his hand speeds up. Essek knew he was close to coming, but it almost surprises him, coming in silence against Caleb's cheek. 

"You were quiet," Caleb whispers, a thumb brushing against Essek's lower lip. 

"I usually am," Essek says, smirking at him. "I wouldn't mind discovering if you are."

"Oh, I could simply tell you," Caleb says, radiating fake innocence, but he doesn't complain when Essek drags him in for another kiss. 

**Author's Note:**

> it is i, the person with 8 published shadowgast fics, who sometimes comes here and posts a horny fic as anonymous so no one i know will find it while checking my account, suddenly making this the first thing i publish in 2021. please comment and leave kudos if you liked it!


End file.
